


Sous la pluie

by Marie_Gineste



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c., Sports RPF
Genre: Drabble Sequence, FIFA World Cup 2018, Football | Soccer, Français | French, M/M, Rain, no umbrella
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Gineste/pseuds/Marie_Gineste
Summary: Et ce soir là, sous la pluie, c'était comme un moment de grâce.





	Sous la pluie

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne connais rien de la véritable personnalité des victimes non-complaisantes de ce RPF. Inspiré des clichés de Franck Fife et Cyril Moreau.

Sous la pluie, les cheveux ruisselant, le costume trempé, il lui semblait pourtant qu'il avait à faire à un moment de grâce. L'étreinte se prolongea, il prit son visage en coupe et le serra tout contre son coeur. Emmanuel était heureux d'enfin le retrouver, de pouvoir le serrer contre lui sans avoir à se cacher. Son expression béate trahissait sa joie et il n'aurait pas pu être plus satisfait qu'à cet instant-là. La France était championne, Antoine avait été sacré homme du match, et ils étaient enfin ensemble. Ne manquerait plus alors qu'un baiser sous la pluie, ce serait romantique.

 

* * *

 

 

Le baiser dut attendre l'intimité toute relative de leur chambre d'hôtel. Brigitte lui avait donné sa bénédiction, tout affairée qu'elle avait été à profiter des longues étreintes que la présidente croate distribuait largement à tout le monde. Elle avait bien compris qu'Emmanuel s'était réfugié dans les bras d'Antoine depuis sa séparation avec Martin. Avant même qu'il n'y ait vraiment un baiser, à dire vrai, ils se plongèrent dans une longue et tendre étreinte. Savoir que l'autre était là, tout contre eux était pour l'instant tout ce qui satisfaisait à leur bonheur. Pourtant, peu après le désir charnel repris le dessus.

 

* * *

 

 

Dans le secret de leur intimité , il n'y avait plus de président, de titre, autre que des épithètes affectueux. Emmanuel insista pour délacer lui-même les chaussures d'Antoine qu'il avait fait s'installer dans le fauteuil. Il lui fit descendre son pantalon avec beaucoup de délicatesse et se perdit dans la contemplation des tatouages qui ornaient son bras avant de se perdre dans ses yeux bleus. Il tomba à genoux sur la moquette crème et sitôt le boxer gris aux chevilles, s'empara du membre encore flaccide de son partenaire. Effleurements sur les cuisses et habiles coups de langue le firent se redresser.

 

 

 

 

 

          


End file.
